Bright Eyes
by skittery's bad mood
Summary: Short story of Snoddy reflecting back on Skittery's life.possible tissue warning!


Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the characters...Blah, blah, blah, same old, same old...

A/N- I decided to write this story after Skitts and I went to the CD store to buy the Bonnie Tyler CD. So this story is dedicated to Skitts, (my partner) and her Snoddy Revolution. Snoddy needs some recognition now and then too. ï

A/N2- so this story is a song fic, Bonnie Tyler's Total Eclipse of the Heart. Skittery Snoddy friendship thing or whatever you would like to think it is.

"_Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit lonely _

_and you're never coming 'round  
Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening _

_to the sound of my tears  
Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit nervous _

_that the best of all the years have gone by"  
_

Snoddy looked out of the blurry window in the bunk room of the lodging house. He had sat there silently staring out at the deserted New York scene in front of him. The weather was bad but most of the news boys had still wanted to try their luck and go out and sell earlier that day, but a lot of them had come back within the hour, soaked and chilled to the bone. The rain pounded harder against the window, marking the mocking sound on Snoddy's brain, so he could never forget the noise, no matter what.

"He's been ovah dere awhile, Jack. Maybe you should go talk to him," Blink said quietly to Jack from the other side of the room. Jack looked in the direction of Snoddy who sat as though he was petrified and couldn't possibly move even if his life depended on it. It seemed to Jack that Snoddy probably wouldn't move from that spot even _if_ his life was in jeopardy.

"I t'ink he just needs some time, Blink." Jack said not daring to take his eyes off of Snoddy, not that he would have moved. Blink sighed but nodded and walked back over to where Race and Mush were also sitting glancing occasionally to Snoddy. Jack gave one last look at Snoddy and then back down at his book, though his eyes sat frozen on the page.

Snoddy leaned his forehead against the window pane; it felt cold against his hot skin. It vibrated slightly underneath him as drop after drop hit it. He clenched his eyes shut and instantly Skittery entered his vision. He squeezed his eyes tighter; it was no longer only wet outside. Snoddy felt his tears falling slowly down his face, taking its precious time, savoring the time it had left before it would fall off his skin and become nothing. Snoddy opened his eyes and glared at the window. It was all Skittery's fault. If he hadn't tried his hardest to make everyone happy, to try and help everyone out of their problems, he would still be here with Snoddy. Why couldn't he be here now with Snoddy when he most needed him?

Snoddy looked down at his lap and noticed that he had been clenching his hat in his fists. His knuckles were a ghostly white. He dropped the now raggedy hat back into his lap and grabbed his face. He hated Skittery so much.

"_Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit terrified _

_and then I see the look in your eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart"  
_

"Skittery, leave it be." Snoddy grabbed Skittery's arm, but he knew he couldn't do anything to stop Skittery from doing whatever he wanted to do. Across the street in an alley a few boys had ganged up on a younger looking boy, each taking turns to shove him into one another.

Skittery glared at the scene in front of him, "You can't just tell me not ta go in dere, Snoddy." He said yanking his arm away from his friend's grip.

"No, I'm askin' ya." Snoddy said staring into Skittery's eyes. He always felt safer when he knew Skittery's eyes were always going to be there. A bright blue that reminded Snoddy of his mother's eyes, which had closed many years before. Fear never showed is Skittery's face, but his eyes could tell more emotions way beyond fear.

Skittery shoved his papers into Snoddy's hand and then crossed the street at a cool but quick pace. Snoddy sighed and hurried to catch up. As they closed in on the group of boys, they could hear their mocking tones and laughter, as well as the quiet pleads.

"Dat fun, boys?" Skittery asked coming into the alley now, he was pounding his long, deadly, wooden stick into the ground with every step he took, the noise echoing loudly in the small area. He had always asked that question before he started to fight. Snoddy didn't know why, but he did.

The five boys who were doing the shoving and pushing stopped and stared at Skittery, they were definitely older and probably stronger, but that didn't stop Skittery from picking fights with them. Snoddy set their papers onto a garbage can next to him to get ready incase Skittery needed any help, which he probably wouldn't, but Snoddy liked to be prepared.

"You shouldn't be pickin' on little kids like dat, did yoah muddah never teach you'se no mannahs?" Skittery smirked and tightened his grip on his stick, which was resting securely at his side.

The boys looked at one another and laughed. A few of them cracked their knuckles and grinned evilly. The biggest boy of the group stepped forward, "I'll tell you what, foist, we'll get rid of you, and den yoah wimpy friend ovah dere, and then we'll finish off dis little punk." He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder at the little boy they had been tormenting.

"I ain't gonna let you hoit nobody, 'specially not Snoddy." Skittery said calmly and leaned a bit onto his stick. The boys laughed and then they made their attack.

The first boy, a tall red headed boy took a swing at Skittery, who dodged it by ducking under his fist and swinging himself around behind the boy and into a crouching position where he brought his stick around and slammed it into the back of taller boys' knees. His knees immediately buckled under him and he fell to the ground. The second boy then made a charge at Skittery, who stepped out of the way at the last second and jabbed the edge of the end of his stick into the boys' back as he passed. There was a loud thump, and then that boy fell too.

Snoddy noticed the next attacker before Skittery had time to turn back around; "Skittery, watch yoah back!" he yelled.

Skittery had just turned when he came face to fist with the boy's hand. He fell backwards onto his back, his stick flying over to where Snoddy was standing. He hadn't been down there more than three seconds before the other boy was on top of him, his fists striking at Skittery in no real pattern.

Snoddy figured this was as good of time as any to help and grabbed Skittery's stick lying at his feet and threw it as hard as he could at the boy on top of Skittery, the end of the stick hit the boy square on in the back of the neck, a loud crunch was heard, and the boy's lifeless limp body fell to the side; just enough for Skittery to push his way back up to his feet.

Snoddy knew that he should enter the fight now; there were only two boys left, which meant that they could both have one, unless Skittery decided to be greedy and take on both of them, which he sometimes did. Snoddy grabbed Skittery's stick from the ground and threw it to his friend. Then he grabbed one boy by the shirt and punched him in the nose, the boy retaliated by kicking Snoddy in the stomach.

Skittery was partially fighting blind. A cut underneath his left eyebrow was leaking blood into his eye, causing a slight advantage to his opponent, but that wouldn't have stopped Skittery. He grabbed the boy he was fighting by the back of the neck and threw him onto the ground. He then wiped furiously at the blood that was blinding him in the quick few moments he had until the boy would get up from the ground again. But instead of getting up, the boy had turned over onto his back and kicked Skittery's shin with the heel of his foot. Skittery fell back on his back, he gasped to get the air that had been knocked out of him back.

Snoddy turned to see what had happened, once Skittery was back up on his feet and fighting again, he turned back to finish off his challenger. But the boy had taken Snoddy's lack of attention to his advantage and pushed him back with all his might. Snoddy fell back into a pile of broken up crates with rusty old nails sticking out at different angles.

Skittery turned just in time to hear Snoddy let out a yell before he hit the crates. He let go of the boy's hair he had a tight grip on and ran over to his friend. The remaining two boys they were just fighting pulled themselves together and ran out of the alley, cursing at the two other boys that they would be back to finish them off. Skittery paid no attention to them but grabbed his friend softly by the shoulders. Snoddy's eyes were clenched shut, and his jaw was locked tightly, he was trying hard not to breathe too hard.

"Snoddy," Skittery said anxiously wrapping his arms around the other boy's shoulders, "I'm gonna pull." Snoddy protested continuously, but Skittery ignored it, "On the count of three," he closed his eyes and counted slowly wishing he didn't have to do this job, "one...two...-"Suddenly Skittery jerked himself backwards, his friend still in his arms. Snoddy wailed louder than ever, but it was quickly muffled a bit by Skittery's shirt as he pulled Snoddy closer to him.

It seemed like ages before Snoddy finally started to calm down. Most of the blood on his back had started to dry and his breathing was back to normal. He had only had a few of those nails jam into his back, and it wasn't too bad or that deep, but it was definitely painful. Skittery had never let go of Snoddy as they sat there for as long as they did.

"How are ya feelin'?" Skittery asked once again looking down at his friend when he woke up from being passed out.

"I t'ink I'm goin' ta die," Snoddy groaned letting his head fall back limply into Skittery's chest.

"You ain't goinna die, Snoddy, yoah alright." Skittery said gently smiling down at his friend.

Snoddy looked up at him, his eyes were shinning. A calming feeling fell over Snoddy and he too smiled before closing his eyes. "Good." he said quietly.

"Let's go home, pal," Skittery said and carefully hoisted Snoddy up onto his back, staggering only a few seconds before regaining his balance and making his way beck to the Lodging house.

_"Turnaround, every now and then I get a little_

_bit restless and I dream of something wild  
Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit helpless_

_and I'm lying like a child in your arms  
Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit angry_

_and I know I've got to get out and cry  
Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit terrified_

_but then I see the look in your eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart"  
_

Snoddy grabbed his hat and stuck it onto his head. He stood up so suddenly, that the little noise that was going on in the room stopped as every one of the boys turned to watch what Snoddy was doing. Snoddy didn't take any notice to the rest of them. He stormed out of the room and down the stairs; Kloppman didn't even stop him when he exited the Lodging house in a fury.

The rain crushed down onto Snoddy's head as soon as he stepped out into the cold night. He shoved his hands into his pockets and bent his head down against the rain. He turned the corner next to the Lodging house that led to Skittery's alley.

Half smoked and fairly new cigarettes littered the muddy ground by the crate near the back of the small and narrow alley that Skittery had just sat yesterday. Snoddy stopped as he neared the small box. Whenever he had come out here when Skittery was not in the Lodging house or out selling papers, Snoddy always found him sitting there. Snoddy wiped some water away from his face. But Skittery wasn't here anymore.

_"And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together   
We can take it to the end of the line"  
_

Snoddy made his way slowly closer to the crate and fell down onto it. He so desperately wanted to see Skittery one more time, just so he could look into his eyes and know that everything would once again be alright, like it always was when Snoddy looked at those bright eyes.

Snoddy slammed his fist down onto the crate. Why did Skittery have to do it? Why did he have to be the way he was? Why couldn't he just have left that fight alone? He knew what was going to happen, he knew that he would be leaving Snoddy behind, but he still went ahead and got himself killed, just to save everyone else. It wasn't fair; Snoddy needed Skittery more than all of those other people that he had always saved needed him.

Lightning flashed over head, followed by a thunderous crash that shook the alley around Snoddy. But he paid no mind to it, instead he leaned back against the wall, his head back facing the dark sky, letting the rain to dance across his face, willing it drown him if it so wished. They were supposed to be a team, and Skittery went and ruined everything for them. Now that his best friend was gone, Snoddy had nobody. Nobody to help him out anymore when he needed it, instead it was just Snoddy now by himself.

"_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight"  
  
_

The bunk room was silent and dark, darker than usual, Snoddy discovered as he lay in his bed on that particular night. Pie Eater's hand was dangling down over the edge, but Snoddy could barely see anything but its outline as it swayed slightly above him. Snoddy rolled over onto his side, from this angle he could usually see Skittery very clearly were he was lying on the top bed of his bunk next to Snoddy's. "Hey, Skittery?" he whispered into the darkness. He knew Skittery would answer, he always did.

"Yeah?" and sure enough Skittery responded, his voice sounded tired, as if he had just woken up instantly when Snoddy had called him.

"I was just t'inkin' of how dark it was t'night," Snoddy smiled pulling his arm up underneath his head to prop himself up a little. "You t'ink it'll be dark t'morrow too?"

"Yeah, probably, if da sun don't come out." Skittery yawned.

Snoddy smiled, "Hey, Skitts." He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you care so much about everyone else, I mean, most of da people you usually look out foah hate you, hate us."

There was a silence before Skittery finally answered him, and now as Snoddy thought of it, maybe he didn't really want to know the answer, "I suppose dat everyone desoives a second chance at life, don't you?" Snoddy shrugged, "sure, dem folks may not like me, but maybe dey'll change dere minds about us if we do somet'in' good foah 'em." There was another pause "Me muddah told me dat." He concluded softly.

Snoddy probably should have left that were it was, but he wanted to know more, it seemed like he was just now getting to know his best friend, "Why are you like dat all da time, you know what's goin' ta happen latah on."

"I'm dat way, cause I choose how I want ta spend my time. I can eithah be miserable and spend my time hidin' away from all of dem big shots, or I can help people out and try an make a difference in what dey t'ink of us."

Snoddy sighed, "yeah, alright, 'night, bright eyes." He only called Skittery bright eyes when he did stuff like this that Snoddy couldn't understand, it was one of his favorite nick names for his friend, it described him so well.

"'Night, Snoddy." Skittery whispered just before rolling back over.

"_Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart   
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart"   
_

Snoddy felt as though his whole world would come crashing down now, he had nothing. He no longer had any of the strength that Skittery had filled him with. There wasn't anything he could do to erase time and start over. If he could, he would have told Skittery not to go out that day, he would have warned Skittery to stay away that time. He could have told him which guys to stay away from. He would have been there when his friend needed his help.

Snoddy's vision blurred and he lowered his head and closed his burning eyes. The one time his friend actually needed someone else's help, someone else's care, everyone turned their backs.

Snoddy's hands began to shake out of fury. He took a few deep breaths and then shook the water away form his head. It was true, if he would have helped, Skittery would be here with him right now, possibly lighting up another stolen cigarette.

"I need ya, Bright eyes," Snoddy whispered burying his face in his hands. "I'm so sorry, I should'a helped."

Rage, sadness, hatred, and every other bad feeling filled Snoddy. He hated every single person on this planet. It was their fault Skittery was dead, because he tried so hard to please everyone. He tried so hard to make a better life for orphans like them that he forgot to take care of himself. And for what?! The world still thought they were dirty rats!

Snoddy bit his lip; he hated people, every single one of them. Skittery had never had a real chance at his own life; he was too busy with everyone else's. And Snoddy didn't make it any better. He was always looking to Skittery for help, because he knew Skittery would always be there to make things better. But he had never imagined that this would happen that there would come a time when he couldn't turn to Skittery, a time when he had to help himself instead.

A near by street lamp turned out, the only light on the whole street. An even darker night engulfed Snoddy as he sat there recalling his thoughts about what had happened. He had barely noticed how dark it was now.

"_Turnaround bright eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes  
Turnaround, every now and then I know you'll never be the boy you always wanted to be   
Turnaround, but every now and then I know you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am  
Turnaround, every now and then I know there's no one in the universe as magical and wondrous as you  
Turnaround, every now and then I know there's nothing any better and there's nothing I just wouldn't do  
Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart "  
_

Snoddy grabbed his morning papers and headed off down the street, he had been running a bit short on money and wanted to get an earlier start today. He had asked a still fast asleep Skittery, but the boy had insisted that he join up with him later.

The only people Snoddy really saw on the streets this time of morning were older business men riding around in their carriages getting ready to head into the office. There, of course, were other folks out. Early market stand owners putting out their selling items, and the kids who were fast asleep in alleys or on benches around the city.

Snoddy had just sold his first paper to an old women setting out a bundle of scarves onto her cart, and was walking away when he heard something in the alley close by. Curiosity over took him and he wandered his way into the long shady alley. At first glance, once he was in there, it seemed that maybe it was just his imagination, there wasn't anything in there, but when he turned around to leave and saw about seven older boys blocking the exit, each holding a deadly looking weapon, including knifes, he knew he was wrong.

Three of the boys grabbed Snoddy and covered his mouth before he could yell out. His papers were scattered all over the dirty ground. They shoved him into the wall and pinned him there, his feet barely touching the dirt beneath him.

"You scream, you die," One boy said waving a long looking knife blade so that it glimmered in the rising sunlight. He then signaled for his buddy's to let go of Snoddy's mouth.

"What do ya want from me," Snoddy asked, "I ain't got no money."

The boys laughed, "We ain't gonna rob you," one said stepping forward, he was tall and slender, wild blond hair and dark meaningless eyes, "We want yoah friend, Skittery."

Snoddy had seen this kid before; the day when Skittery had helped out the lady this boy had stolen from. Skittery had broken his nose in the fight that had broken out. Come to think of it, a lot of these boys were becoming more and more familiar "what do ya want wit' Skittery!" he demanded. The boys merely smirked but refused to answer.

Snoddy struggled there, pinned against the wall for almost a half an hour before a smaller boy ran into the alley. He stopped and caught his breath, "'e just got 'is papes, 'e should be heah in a moment."

Snoddy's eyes widened, he looked nervously from boy to boy, from weapon to weapon and then it all fit. Why hadn't he seen it before? They couldn't really kill him, could they? Of course they could! He had to do something, but what? He couldn't scream, they would just kill him and he wouldn't be able to warn Skittery when he came closer.

Obviously the boys that were holding him could read his mind, because just then one of them grabbed a hold of Snoddy's mouth and held it tightly.

"He's coming!" A boy at the mouth of the alley whispered when he peered around the corner, "Make some noise!"

Snoddy tried to make as much noise as he could, but he was muffled to greatly for any sound to exit his prison.

"Jackson, you know what ta do." The red headed boy from that day in the alley with the little boy said nodding his head to one of the boys holding Snoddy.

He nodded and pulled out a knife from his pocket, and before Snoddy had time to reason with what was happening, the blade was dragged quickly down his chest. Fire erupted in Snoddy's body; it felt as if someone had lit his skin on fire. He and his mouth were released, and he fell to the floor yelling in pain. He clutched his upper body and felt his arms become wet.

The boy at the opening of the alley turned back, smiling, "He's comin' now."

Snoddy lay on his back, half watching what was going on around him, and the boys took their places to conceal themselves behind anything they could. He gritted his teeth, he couldn't move.

"Snoddy?"

Snoddy's eyes shot open, Skittery stood at the other end of the alley. He had to warn him, "Don't...come." He whispered, though he doubted Skittery could hear him, because his friend continued forward to him unaware of the several boys he was passing.

"Snoddy, what happened, are you alright?" Skittery asked kneeling by Snoddy. He touched the other boy's ripped and blood dampened shirt.

'You...gotta...leave," Snoddy said grabbing Skittery by the collar.

"Come on, I'll get you back ta Kloppman," Skittery said ready to hoist Snoddy up, but then he stopped. He paused for only a moment before straightening up and turning around. The boys had once again made themselves visible and were standing in a single straight line blocking the exit.

"You guys did dis?" Skittery asked glaring at each boy. He clutched his stick in his right hand tighter.

"You gonna do somet'in' about it if we did?" The tallest boy asked swinging his wooden club threateningly.

"Skitts...don't do it." Snoddy moaned.

"Yeah I'se gonna do somet'in' about it, I ain't just gonna let you'se guys get away wit' dis." Skittery said and then turned around to look down at Snoddy, "You'll be alright, Snoddy." He said and then turned back around just as the boys advanced on him.

Snoddy's mouth parted a bit in disbelief, Skittery's eyes were no longer filled with courage and reassurance but trepidation. He tried to pull himself up, but the pain was so immense that even going as slow as he was, the fight would be over by the time he was up. And it was almost over Snoddy noticed looking back over at the fight.

Skittery dodged one fist while smacking his stick into another boys face, he seemed to be having the upper hand when he managed to get two of the seven boys down, but when an unsuspecting blow connecting with the side of his head, Skittery hit the floor. Bodies lunged at the fallen figure and soon there was a small hill of boys, punching and pulling at one another.

Snoddy grabbed onto a pipe that was protruding from the ground, took a deep breath, and despite the pain, he pulled himself up as quickly as he could. Once he was up, he leaned against the wall to catch his breath. He didn't stay there for long though, he knew Skittery needed his help. Still clutching his still bleeding stomach, he walked as quickly as he could, which wasn't very fast, over to the pile.

He was too late though. The boys began pulling themselves up off of each other. Only four of them remained to hold fast to Skittery, who was still pinned to the ground.

"Philip," The red headed boy said after he had straightened up, he wiped at his bleeding split lip, "hold back dat kid."

The boy named Philip advanced on Snoddy and kicked him to the ground before he could retaliate. He then held Snoddy to the ground by stepping on his wound with his foot, keeping him in place.

"Let Snoddy go, you want me, not him." Skittery yelled being pulled up to his feet. He had cuts all over his face.

One of the two boys that weren't holding any body back took a few steps towards Skittery. He stood inches from Skittery's face, and they stood there like that, glaring into each other's eyes.

"You should've butt out of t'ings dat didn't consoin ya," The boy said just before he pulled out his knife and jammed it into Skittery's stomach.

Skittery let out a sort of grunting noise and doubled over.

Snoddy yelled out and pushed his captor's leg off of him with a strength he didn't know he even had. He pulled himself up and ran to his friend, pain still engulfing him with every step he took.

The red headed boy stabbed Skittery one last time in the stomach before he and the rest of his gang ran off just as Snoddy got there. He caught Skittery right before he fell to the ground.

"Skittery, can ya heah me?" Snoddy asked hastily unsure of what he should do, not to mention he felt like passing out from his own pain.

"I can heah ya, Snoddy." Skittery whispered, his head falling onto Snoddy's shoulder.

"I, I gotta....get you to, to Kloppman, no a doctor, no-" Snoddy stumbled over his words beginning to panic.

"Snoddy," Skittery whispered again.

"Don't talk Skittery, save yoah energy; I'll get ya out of heah." Snoddy placed his shaking hands onto Skittery's stomach, which became instantly drenched in a thick coat of hot sticky blood.

Skittery's breathing deepened; his chest heaving higher, "I'se...gotta tell you," he said between gasps.

"Tell me latah, buddy," Snoddy said. His voice began to quiver horribly, he looked around for someone to help, but no one was there.

"I ain't gonna be able ta tell ya latah...just listen,"

Snoddy looked at his friend, hoping to see the bright reassuring eyes flashing at him. Fear petrified him as he noticed that in place of those light blue eyes, dull and dark eyes had been replaced. Tears began to run down Snoddy's face despite the fact that he was trying to be calm for Skittery.

"Da reason," Skittery began, tears forming in his own eyes, "da reason...I did dat...dat stuff, it was because-"Skittery stopped to catch his remaining breath allowing a stream of blood to flow calmly out of his mouth with each heavy gasp and down his chin.

"Because you t'ought dat people were good, right?" Snoddy said looking over his friend; blood was covering every part of Skittery's chest and leaking down onto the ground below him.

Skittery shook his head slightly, "no, dat ain't da real reason, I...I watched me little sistah get killed...and nobody helped her....not even me," Skittery shut his eyes and a few tears rolled down his ghostly colored face, "I...swore...dat I would nevah....nevah let anyt'ing like dat happen again, not to nobody. But I guess I failed." His words began to grow even quieter.

"No, ya always helped everyone; no one ever got hoit when you was dere." Snoddy said shaking Skittery's shoulders slightly to keep him alive.

Skittery looked at Snoddy for a moment, "you got hoit, didn't ya?" he asked and then looked at Snoddy's stomach.

"Yeah, well it ain't bad, it don't hoit no more, you'll be fine too, Skittery, right?" Snoddy chocked out he wiped at his nose.

"Will ya just hold me foah a while?" Skittery whispered closing his eyes.

Snoddy bit his lip and nodded as he pulled Skittery closer to him. There was so much he wanted to say to Skittery that he just couldn't get out.

"You know," Skittery smiled, his breathing was slowing down immensely, "you was da one dat gave me all of my courage."

Snoddy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "What?"

"It's true...believe it or not, I'se terrified, but when I see you...I'se not scared of anyt'in'." Skittery whispered and opened his eyes to look back at Snoddy.

"Me?" Snoddy asked, his lip quivered as he tried to smile at his friend.

Skittery closed his eyes again and fell limp in Snoddy's arms.

Snoddy clutched Skittery closer to him, not daring to let go of his body. He cried silently into his friend's shoulder, knowing that he was gone for good.

_"And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
Well be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together   
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight" _

__

Snoddy stood up from his seat in the alley. He could still feel Skittery against him, he could still hear him. To tell the truth, he didn't know what to do anymore. He had always thought that Skittery was the one that gave him courage, when in fact; it was him that gave Skittery courage. What was he going to do without his best friend? What could he do? He could see Skittery now, giving him advice on how to act and telling him not to be miserable over this, because it would have happened sooner or later.

Snoddy thought for a moment, maybe Skittery was right, he was never miserable, why should Snoddy be?

"Snoddy?"

Snoddy turned slowly to face the opening of the alley to see who had called him. Specs stood there, one hand in his pocket, the other on the wall.

"You've been out heah a while, I t'ought you might have died of chill in da storm." Specs said walking over to Snoddy.

It was then that Soddy realized that the storm had passed, and he began to shiver, "how long was I out heah?" he asked quietly looking down at the ground so Specs wouldn't see his tear stained face.

"A couple hours, you okay?" Specs placed a hand on Snoddy's shoulder.

Snoddy nodded, "Yeah, I t'ink I'm fine now."

Specs smiled and wrapped his arm around his friend, "good, cause we could really use ya inside, Race is on a roll again in poker, and we need our good luck charm."

Snoddy smiled, not a true smile, but a small one that would have to work for now, just until he was over loosing his bright eyes.

_"Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart   
Nothing I can do _

_A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say   
A total eclipse of the heart"_

A/N- I am sorry if you hated it, I tried, I think the ending was a bit sappy, and I tried...so...oh well I guess, I will get over it.


End file.
